


No Sweat I'm Clean

by tamarack



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O - Alpha noncons omega, A/B/O - Female Alpha/Male Omega, Alpha Sister/Omega Brother - Freeform, Bondage - Improvised, F/M, First Time, Ignorant Omega, Rape, Sibling Incest, everyone is 16+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamarack/pseuds/tamarack
Summary: Jennifer has already had it up to here with her younger brother.Then the dipshit goes into heat.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	No Sweat I'm Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dirty_Lemon_Pit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Lemon_Pit/gifts).



> title from PJ Harvey, 50ft Queenie

Jennifer is _this_ close to losing her shit, no lie.

"Leave me _alone_ , Marky! God!"

He's still hanging in her doorway, greasy slob that he is, his hair in his face. He's mumbling something. Like Jennifer even gives a shit. She tosses the first thing at hand — a slim paperback Shakespeare, she really should start reading that soon — but it goes wide.

"Get out!"

He shrugs and mumbles again. "Mom said you had to."

"Mom can go fuck herself," Jennifer tells him. "Make your own dinner, I'm not your servant."

"I'm hungry."

"So take care of it! What is your fucking _problem_?" 

Honestly, it's like everyone in this fucking house still thinks he's _eleven_ and stuck in his neck brace and some kind of perfect innocent baby. He's none of those things. He never was.

He glances up at her and smirks. His teeth look weirdly sharp. "Jenny..." he starts whining. "I don't feel so good."

"Eat a dick, Marky!" She slams the door in his face and leans against it, breathing heavily. He has to grow up sometime. 

*

She's saving a shitload of money by living at home while going to college. She has to keep reminding herself of that fact because, to be perfectly, brutally honest, this situation is sucking more and more every day. She might not be paying rent, but she sure the hell is working hard, basically being Mark's au pair and nanny and what-the-fuck-ever her mom and stepdick want her to be.

That happy couple is out for a long weekend, half-romance, half-professional development for stepdick's life coaching business. So even with midterms looming and about seventeen different essays coming due, not to mention independent projects, Jennifer has the dubious honor of getting stuck here to watch the baby.

Said baby is sixteen and a lazy stoner fuckwit who's either jerking off or playing some shoot-'em-up power fantasy or both. He's disgusting.

"Did you even bother to pretend to clean up the bathroom?" Jennifer asks him and tosses his pizza pockets one by one. He catches them, then drops each one, hissing at how hot they are.

"Answer the question, idiot."

He shrugs. "Maybe?"

"Maybe not," she tells him. "You didn't even flush, there's water all over the floor. I hope it's water. Seven towels are soaked and piled in the corner..."

"Oh," he says, "yeah, guess I didn't."

He chews open-mouthed, swiping sauce off his lips with the side of his hand.

"You're so gross," she says.

He brays with laughter. "You love me."

She doesn't turn from the sink, just grips it harder. "You were supposed to do the dishes, right?"

"Uh."

" _Uh_ ," she echoes back. "Didn't empty the dryer, either, did you?"

She can hear him chewing. It's squelchy and grinding and disgusting. Finally, she hears him smack his lips and gulp down another swig of Mountain Dew. "Why're you such a bitch, anyway?"

She breathes out. "Excuse me?"

He mimics her in a sing-song. "Excuse me? Pardonnez-vous? I'm Jennifer and I'm the world's biggest bitch!"

She punches him then. Just once, with everything she has, and he collides with the fridge, flails off his chair. Her fist hurts, but it's a good pain, sharp and clear and bright.

"Say that again," she says and stands over him. He tries to move back, but he's caught between the table and the fridge and his eyes are wide. He's panting, his face red. "Go on, Marky. Say it again. Let me hear it."

"Jenny..."

She kicks his legs apart and steps in even closer. He's rubbing his cheek and glaring at her. This close, she can smell him, old socks and too much Axe and cheap-ass weed. And something else. Astringent, like the pain in her hand, like ozone after a storm. She leans in and inhales. He shudders.

"You little shit," she breathes out. "No wonder you've been extra useless."

"What?"

She gets her face right against his throat and breathes in deeply. "Marky, Marky, Marky."

"Jen," he croaks. "Please, what are you doing?"

Hand in his hair, she pulls back his head and bites his throat. He screams and shudders against her.

Her dick is swelling against her panties. Her nipples are hard and already hurting.

"How wet are you right now?" she asks.

Mark shakes and moans and tries to get away. "Leave me alone, you're _crazy_ , you're —"

"You think you pissed yourself, don't you?" with her free hand, she tugs at the crotch of his jeans. "Poor Marky. No fucking clue, huh?"

"Jenny!" He tries to fold in on himself, but she pulls him open, exposes him. "Jenny, _please_."

He smells so good. He's such a little shit, so precious and sheltered that he has _no idea_ what he's doing to her. He'd better learn, then. Sooner, not later.

"Marky," she says, pulling him to his feet, pressing him against the fridge, pushing her hand down the front of his pants. "You're so wet. You want this so much."

"Jenny, Jenny, Jenny..." He's sobbing a little, but also grinding into her hand, because he's a stupid little prick who thinks with an even littler prick. "Stop, I feel sick —"

She strokes him a couple times, watches him moan and shake his head 'no', then shoves her hand further back. He's so wet, running with it, warm and sweet and beckoning her.

"Upstairs," she tells him and he freezes. Dazedly, he starts for the front door; she yanks him back and shoves him toward the living room, then the stairs. "You're going to do what I say, idiot, or this is going to be even worse for you."

He stumbles, again and again, jeans around his knees and the back of his briefs dark with his juices.

"Imagine if I let you out like this," she says, pushing him up the stairs. "Begging for it, slick for it, anyone's for the taking."

He falls near the top, chin colliding with a step, and lies there for a moment, groaning. She kneels behind and tugs down his briefs. His ass is fairly nice; she might call it hot if it weren't attached to such a little dipshit.

"Lucky I'm here," she continues as she spreads his asscheeks. His hole is tight, but shining with juice. "Tell me how lucky you are."

"Jenny?"

She bites one ass cheek, then the other, and he quivers under her. Another spurt of juice wells up; she licks it, sucks it up, and he really moans now, long and throaty like a bitch. He pushes back against her face.

"Please-please-please," he babbles, and it means something entirely different now. She draws back, then stands and pulls him up, directing him up the last few stairs.

"Please, what?" she asks.

He turns, hands covering his dick, his mouth hanging open. "Jenny, what're you _doing_? Please. Please."

Her dick throbs, caught. She sucks her lip, inhales the sticky odor of his juices. "What do you think I'm doing, dumbass?"

He shakes his head. Fuck, he might actually be crying. Jesus. Jennifer closes the short distance between them and wrestles him down the hall to their parents' room.

He wants to know why, he wants her to know they're not allowed in here — and that's a laugh and a fucking half right there — and he wants her to _stop_. She gets him naked, stuffs his briefs in his mouth to get him to shut the fuck up, then uses stepdick's neckties to lash him to one of the four posters.

He's leaking on Mom's nice quilt. It's hilarious.

Jennifer strips to all but her panties. They're distended now by her dick, the elastic biting painfully into the soft skin between her legs. She straddles his skinny chest and pinches his chin. He's goggling at her, whimpering behind the gag and straining at the bonds.

When she takes herself out, however, and shimmies the panties down her thighs, he goes still. He can't look away as she jacks herself. She moans a little before shuffling closer. Knees in his armpits, she rises up and slaps him with her dick, starting on the cheek she punched, then alternating, again and again until she's full-hard and leaking and clutching at the headboard.

"Could go easy on you," she says. "Fuck your throat, let you off easy."

He's whimpering again. 

Jennifer gets off him and flips him over. His bound arm is now twisted back, but that's the least of her worries.

"But you're such a _special_ boy, aren't you? Everyone's favorite. Little baby Marky."

He sounds like he's choking. His ass is in the air and she slaps it, palm, then cock, before kneeling behind him and yanking the gag out of his mouth.

"Make it good for me, Marky," she tells him. The heat from his hole is burning, tantalizing her.

"Get off me!" 

She yanks his hair and grabs his hip, digging in her nails. She could take it a little slower, work him open, ease him into it. 

"You psycho-fucking- _bitch_!" 

He's slobbering and sobbing now, trying to scramble away, so she just goes for it. She shoves forward, dick first. It bends, she pushes, he cries out, and then she's finally-at-fucking- _last_ inside him, pushing in good and hard. His hole's a furnace around her, clinging to her, dragging her deeper. He wants this so bad, he just doesn't know it. Jennifer thrusts a few more times, watching the edge of his hole stretch and stretch around her, rocking into him, feeling him grip and shake around her shaft.

"Fucking _good_ ," she grunts out. She mashes his face into the mattress and hauls his hips up higher and fucks him hard and fast. The bed frame rattles as she groans and pants. Sometimes he whimpers, but mostly he's silent, just shuddering under her, taking her deeper and basically milking her like his life depends on it. His dick flops around and jizzes at one point; she notices only because he tightens _more_ and she has to fuck harder and deeper to maintain her pace.

She leans back, lets him flop again, and fucks forward, chasing the pleasure that's lighting up all her edges, going radioactive-radiant, pulling her in and narrowing her focus until she's all cock and deep, hungry _need_. Her brother's juices slick her way. He's still wet, getting wetter, moaning now and shivering. 

She's got to see this.

Jennifer tears herself out, dick twitching and shining, and flips Mark onto his back. His bound arm juts at a weird angle now. He gapes up at her and snivels. Tears and sweat and snot coat his face. She fumbles in Mom's bedside drawer and gets one of the dildos there, then shoves it into his mouth. In and out, as her own dick jumps, untouched. Eventually he gets the point and starts sucking on it, his eyes wheeling. He chokes a little, but that's just the learning curve.

"Keep going," she says. She jerks his arm out of the tie so she can put both his hands on the shaft. "Fuck your face. Past time you learned how."

He makes a wordless, wet sound but complies. Even speeds up when she spreads his legs wide, hauls one up over her shoulder, and sets to fucking him again. She has to drag his ass a little ways up her thighs to get the best angle, but then she's _got_ it, she's heading for glory, she's going to come and come and fill him to choking with her come.

Her breasts bounce with the force of her thrusts. Jennifer fingers one nipple, then the other, pinching and twisting them, as she bottoms out inside Mark. His eyes are wide, his moans broken around the silicone.

"Take it," she keeps telling him, his hole stretched impossibly around her, his juices squeaking and running. The heat in him grows; her dick throbs and swells, and when she does come, she comes like a hurricane, filling him up, fucking through it, fucking her own come into a slippery, runny mess, and coming again, and again, hand reaching back to finger her own hole, fuck herself, fill herself as she fucks him sideways and full.

He quakes and shudders. The dildo's head is caught in his lips. Her come and his juices puddle on the bed, white swirled with clear. She'll make him lick it up later.

Right now, she's rocking slowly, half inside him, lazily riding another orgasm.

"Mom'll be home soon," she tells him. He convulses and mewls, tries to turn his face away; she doesn't let him. "She's going to be so pissed at you."

It's going to be some time before she catches her breath and comes down from this. Little explosions keep bursting across her nerves, down her dick, blossoming. Even hours later, when her dick has withdrawn and shrunk back inside, leaving just a swollen clit-head, she will still be jingling and jangling with aftershocks.

Who's the bitch now?


End file.
